The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a pulp feed for a papermaking machine.
Generally, the pulp feed for a papermaking machine of the present development is of the type comprising a guide block having guide channels through which parallelly flows the pulp or stock suspension, typically a slurry of fibers in a liquid carrier. A nozzle channel merges with the guide block, the nozzle channel terminating at an outlet gap for the efflux of the pulp and being delimited by two lip plates. These plates are displaceable so that there can be adjusted the size of the gap, both towards and away from such gap while maintaining a constant angle of the lip plates relative to one another and with respect to the guide block.
A pulp feed of this type has been disclosed, by way of example, in West German Patent Publication No. 2,607,822.